cause baby this ain't no fairytale
by JustForTheCookies
Summary: Because more often than not, the one you want doesn't want you back/ mutiple pairings, all one-sided


**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous**

**R&R please :3 Hope you guys like it, and PLEASE do not favorite w/out reviewing**

* * *

><p><strong><em>J<em>**a**_d_**e**_l_**y**_n _**W**_e_**s**_t_**

It's always been him / _you know its cliché, but what can you say? He just had you at hello_/

You thought it w a s g o n n a l a s t f o r e v e r ( _didn't you know that only less than 2% of high school sweethearts get married and_**stay**_together_? )

He still claims he LOVES you ::::_but don't you know by now that its all a pretty little l i e_::::

You aren't blind, you see the way he StArEs at her +++++_but after seventeen years, your father has already taught you the art of bottling your e*m*o*t*i*o*n*s_++++

You tried to punish her for that """""_its HER fault after all, you used to be happy before she came and ruined it all, but after a while you realized it's p.o.i.n.t.l.e.s.s_""""

Sometimes, you get tired of pretending, but you keep going )))_its just that darling, you are pretty sure this as good as its gonna get_(((

Beck Oliver its not yours anymore ####_when will you finally give up?_####

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

_**B**_e_**c**_k_**e**_t_**t **_O_**l**_i_**v**_e_**r**_

You can't remember the exact moment when it all stopped being black and everything started shining / _you used to love the dark, but you couldn't help but be s*t*a*r*s*t*r*u*c*k_ /

She's your shoulder to cry on (_ you wish you were hers_ )

You didn't want break Jade's heart, so you got her to b/r/e/a/k-u/p with you ::::_she wanted you to get backtogetherwith_**Jade**_, you tried to refused her, at the end you just pretended Jade was her_::::

When she sings, you can't keep your eyes away from her ++++_you don't want to sound to sound cheesy, but hell she truly does M*A*K*E I*T S*H*I*N*E_++++

But, she keeps singing his songs """"_and, you keep trying to make nothing of it, its not like you have any right to anyway_""""

You recognized that glint on her eyes that appears every time she sees him ))))_the same Jade sometimes has when she looks at you_((((

It reminds you that Tori Vega can't be yours ####_especially since you're supposed to belong to someone else_####

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

**_V_**i**_c_**t**_o_**r**_i_**a**_ V_**e**_g_**a

He's everything you'll ever ask for in a guy /_ its no mistery why you couldn't help but fall for him_/

He keeps writing songs for you to sing (_ that _**has**_ to mean something, right?_ )

You notice the little things, though ::::_the way he can't help, but smile every s i n g l e time he looks at her, the way he even has a special nickname just for her_::::

Yet, you can't bring yourself to hate her ++++_she's your best friend, after all++++_

Sometimes, you fear she'll steal him away from you """"_she can't steal what has never been yours, though_""""

She has one of the most beautiful voices you've ever heard ))))_you wonder when the songs he writes will stop being for you_((((

Best friends, André Harris and Tori Vega, falling in love and living h a p p i l y e v e r a f t e r ####_isn't that how it would have played out in a movie? but, sadly happy endings does not take place in real life_####

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

_**A**_n_**d**_r_**é **_H_**a**_r_**r**_i_**s**_

She truly is the s*w*e**e*t*e*s*t thing ever /_then why she makes you feel so bitter?_/

You loved her from the moment you heard her sing ( _you are still perfecting the song you wrote for her_ )

Sometimes, people ask what your favourite food is, you lie and tell them its buffalo nuggets ::::_but you know you've loved red velvet cupcakes, since the day she walked into that ninth grade class with newly dyed hair_::::

You notice the way she looks at that puppet guy ++++_you keep assuring yourself that that's just the way she is_++++

He nonchalantly tells you about the kiss they shared """"_Tori actually asks you where you got all that anger, when you gave her the song for her to sing_""""

You stop yourself from hitting him every time his stupid puppet takes a jab at her ))))_she keeps smiling at him the way she never does to you_((((

You know that even if you live a thousand years, you would never get over that beautiful, never-quite-there Cat Valentine ####_you never give her that song you wrote for her oh-so-long-ago_####

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

_**C**_a_**t**_e_**r**_i_**n**_a_** H**_a_**n**_n_**a**_h_** V**_a_**l**_e_**n**_t_**i**_n_**e**_

You **L**x**O**x**V**x**E** him /_you just hate the way he ignores you_/

It makes you sad the way he calls you C R A Z Y ( _but its not him, its REX, you always repeat to yourself as a mantra_ )

He doesn't like when people call Rex a puppet ::::_so you don't, you also start pretend he is real, he'll _L_/**l**/_I_/**o**/_K_/**v**/_E_/**e **you more that way, right?_::::

You see how he drools after your best friend ++++_even Rex is now flirting more and more with her_++++

Sometimes, you feel bad that he might be suffering just as much as you are """"_other times you feel g-l-a-d_""""

You decided to finally give up and finally accept when someone asked you to Tori's Prome, the next day HE asked you ))))_he thinks you lied about having a date, and gets mad, and all you can do is feel bad 'cause he thinks so l_o_w of you... you think maybe he might have a sortakindalikea c*r*u*s*h on you...he acts like it never happened the next day_((((

You try really hard to believe in a world full of dreams and cupcakes in which its RobbieShapiro&CatValentine all day long ####_oh, but how you wish someone had told you that dreams are meant for sleeping_####

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

**_R_**o**_b_**e**_r_**t**_ S_**h**_a_**p**_i_**r**_o_**

You just want to be with her /_she just makes fun of you_/

She's intense, scary ( _she i,n,t,o,x,i,c,a,t,e,s you_ )

You know you don't have a shot ::::_but, you notice the way Beck looks at Tori and you think might have a slight chance_::::

She's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen ++++_and you are just so-so-AWKWARD_+++++

You want to be the guy she kisses with such a passion """"_the closest she's ever come to kiss you is when she s|p|i|t|s on you_""""

You even tried making her jealous once by asking her best friend out ))))_but apparently not even Cat is crazy enough to go out with you_((((

You are in love with Jade West, and sometimes you hope that the phrase opposites attract would come true, hell you'd even take a love-hate relationship ####_you know that Rex would become real before that happens, yet you will always hope_####

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think of it, and if you didn't understood something you just have to ask :)<strong>

**This was actually inspired on a SWAC fic I read, but since its 5 a.m., and I'm too lazy to look it up, ****I'll try to put the title later**


End file.
